


Friend of Mine

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, MC is a noble woman of Stein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: Why would a king want a mere noblewoman when a princess, and a whole new kingdom, is available for his taking?Or:King Byron Wagner was being pressured by the bureaucrats to court the Princess of Wysteria and his childhood friend was secretly heartbroken about it.





	Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = stands for the Main Character, Byron's childhood friend  
> P/N = Princess of Wysteria

“It will definitely be good for Stein if you and the princess get married, Your Majesty.”

(Y/N)’s hand, that was about to turn the doorknob to Byron’s office, stilled when she heard that familiar voice of one of the palace bureaucrats. It was a Sunday morning and she planned to drag Byron to a picnic. She had been secretly taking cooking lessons so she could make his favourite dishes and had been bent up on surprising him at lunch today.

Though with some sick twist of fate, it was her who got surprised instead.

 _He’s getting married to the princess of Wysteria?_ she thought, her heart pounding so loud against her chest. She knew, that after the kingdom of Wysteria had chosen its next Princess Elect, that the bureaucrats would want Byron to vie for her hand as well. To further relations with a strong kingdom like Wysteria, they say.

_Further relations my ass._

Despite knowing that eavesdropping was rude, (Y/N) couldn’t help but to press her ear against the door in order to hear more. She needed to hear Byron’s response. _Please say no. Please say no_ , she mentally chanted as she held her breath though deep inside her, she knew that it was futile.

Because if there was something that mattered the most to King Byron Wagner, it was his kingdom.

And he would do everything for the sake of Stein.

After a few moment of silence, she heard Byron sigh. Then the words she had been dreading the most finally escaped his lips. “I’ll invite the princess over. To get to know her better.”

Biting her lip to stop herself from making any sound, (Y/N) slowly backed away from the door and ran away. She should’ve known better than to hope that maybe, just maybe, Byron would choose her over everyone else. She’s aware of her beauty and intelligence, what with all the suitors she’s got. Her family status also wasn’t a hindrance since she came from one of the oldest and wealthiest noble family in the kingdom.

But then, why would a king want a mere noble woman when a princess is available for his taking?

* * *

One week later…

(Y/N) watched Byron, with eyes full of longing, from afar as he accompanied the princess around town. Following the two were Albert and Nico, with the latter sporting an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

It had been a week since she overheard Byron and one bureaucrat talking about Stein’s future. True to his words, Byron did invite the princess over to get to know her.

And as a whole week passed, (Y/N), who was determined to find a fault on (P/N), was both disappointed and relieved to come up empty-handed. Disappointed because she knew that the princess was the best for Byron and relieved that she knew the other woman would take good care of him.

As long as Byron was happy, (Y/N) doesn’t mind.

Even if she knew that she have to actually start distancing herself from her love. Better start it now for she knew that the longer she stays beside him, the harder it would be to let him go.

And the last thing she wanted to happen was to stand in between Byron and his happiness.

Feeling something warm hitting her cheek, she touched it only to realise that she was already crying. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she mentally lectured herself not to cry or else her true feelings would show. She would be strong. She might be hurting now but she knew, she’ll get over this ache given the right amount of time.

* * *

“Would it kill you to smile? C'mon, sweetie. Smile.”

What showed up on (Y/N)’s face was more of a grimace than an actual smile. But then, who could blame her?

It was (P/N)’s last night in Stein so they’re having a ball for her. And of course, every noble family was invited to partake with the party. Her own family included.

She would’ve made an excuse not to attend but then thought better of it. She had been quite distant with Byron lately and he had been suspicious enough that something was wrong with her when he approached her the other day to check up on her. Good thing she was such a good actress despite the fact that she’s already dying inside. “I will try again in a minute, Mama,” she said when her mother pinched her lightly on the side.

The older woman sighed, knowing fully why her daughter was less energetic these days. She need not her little girl tell her what she was feeling as of the moment. She already knew. “Why don’t you go and greet Byron and the princess while I find your papa?”

With a light nod, her heart heavy, (Y/N) left her mother’s side and headed straight to where Byron and (P/N) were surrounded by a few bureaucrats. The princess looked so pretty in her dress, nobody would think twice she was a commoner. “Good evening, King Byron, Princess (P/N).”

“(Y/N)…” Byron’s face immediately lit up with a smile when he saw her. The princess also smiled and curtseyed. “I’m glad to see you here. How are you?”

(Y/N) was about to give him a generic reply when the bureaucrat standing beside Byron beat her into talking. It would’ve been a good distraction though if not for the words that came out of his mouth.

“She’s definitely doing well. Imagine getting into the most famous painting school in the whole known world.” (Y/N) wanted to wince when she felt Byron’s surprised gaze on her form. She bit her lip, determined to keep her gaze away from him as long as possible.

“Really? That sounds great!” the princess exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. (Y/N) couldn’t help but want to sneer at her but then felt guilty for the other woman seemed to be genuine.

“Thanks,” she said, her eyes quickly scanning the room for her mother so she could make an escape. She could still feel Byron’s gaze on her even when the small talk resumed. “Excuse me for a moment. Your Majesty, Your Highness, My Lord.” She curtseyed, then without waiting for a reply, she turned around and left.

She was halfway across the ballroom, eyes still scanning the area for her mother, she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw a familiar handsome face. Someone that she knew from her childhood. “Nico?” she mused. “It’s been a long time. Where were you?”

Instead of answering, Nico Meier gave her a cheery smile as he took hold of her wrist. “Let’s talk somewhere quiet, okay?” he said as he began to drag her out of the ballroom, nobody noticing the two of them leave except maybe for two pairs of eyes from across the room.

* * *

“You should stop King Byron from getting married to (P/N). It’s a mistake.”

“Pardon?” (Y/N) asked, confusion written all over her face after Nico spoke those words. The young man brought her to a secluded part of the garden where they could be away from prying eyes and ears. “Why do you think it’s a mistake, Nico? Do you know something about the princess that will hurt Byron?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t love him,” was Nico’s blunt reply, earning him a surprised stare from her.

Then realisation came seconds later upon her as she continued to gaze at Nico. “You love her.” It wasn’t a question.

“With all my heart,” Nico said with a sad sigh and her heart broke again, reaching out to the young man who’s been suffering the same fate as her.

“Why don’t you tell her then?” she asked, a small spark of hope lighting up in her chest that maybe, just maybe, (P/N) has feelings for Nico, too.

“The same reason why you’re leaving Stein without telling King Byron how you really feel about him.” Nico didn’t even blink when she gasped.

“Byron would do what’s best for Stein,” she murmured which had Nico nodding. “If you know that, then why are you telling me to stop him from marrying her?”

“Because if there’s something else that mattered more to him than Stein, it would be you,” Nico said which made her shake her head.

“That’s not true,” she murmured before she looked him straight in the eye. If she mattered more, Byron wouldn’t have chosen another woman. “I’m sorry, Nico. I can’t help you. Good night.” She turned to leave and had only taken four or five steps away from Nico when she heard him speak again.

“I’m telling the truth, (Y/N), and I’ll prove it to you.”

* * *

“Where is she?”

“Your Majesty? May I inquire what are you-”

“Where’s (Y/N)?”

At the urgency of Byron’s voice, (Y/N)’s brows furrowed. She was just entering the manor from the back garden, a bouquet of red roses in her arms, when she heard Byron and the head butler by the living room. It was the day after the ball and she would’ve expected him to be still in bed, not barging in at her house this early. “Byron?” she called as she went into the living room, making the two men look at her. “What-”

Byron didn’t let her finish for he had swiftly crossed the room in three strides and pulled her in a tight hug, his face buried at the crook of her neck. “Damn,” he muttered against her skin, making her shiver a little. “I knew it was a prank but I had to make sure.”

“M-Make sure of what?” she asked, her right hand holding the roses while her left clutched Byron’s shoulder. She blushed when their butler took the roses from her and promptly left the room to give them privacy, but not before giving her a teasing smile. He had been with the family for a long time to know about her feelings for the young king. “Byron?” she called when he didn’t answer her for a while.

“That you’re still here,” Byron replied as he pulled slightly away from her, his large gloved hands cupping her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I was working on some papers when (P/N) came in and told me Nico left her a note saying he’s eloping with you.”

“What?” (Y/N)’s eyes widened at that, her conversation with Nico last night drifting back into her mind.

_“If there’s something else that mattered to him more than Stein, it would be you.”_

_“I’m telling the truth, (Y/N), and I’ll prove it to you.”_

She laughed softly at that, causing Byron to pull away again and look at her in confusion. “What’s funny?” he asked, his usual blank expression morphed into a small frown. It was something she was proud of. With her, Byron was the most relaxed to the point that he’d show more expression than just that of his infamous blank face.

“Nico is funny,” she said, enjoying the fact that Byron still kept a tight hold on her. The young king’s hands let go of her face and were now on her hips. “I’d rather elope with Albert than with him.”

Byron’s frown deepened at her words. “Stop joking around. I’m not letting you go with another man. Not if I can help it.” His grip tightened on her hips as he said those words.

“And why not?” she challenged as she looked up at him. She told herself last night that she must stop hoping but with just a simple touch from Byron, all her resolve melted. “Byron, why are you really here? This isn’t just about Nico’s prank, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t,” Byron confirmed, his right hand reaching to touch her face again, his thumb stroking her cheek. He did it in a gentle gesture, almost lovingly and it made her heart ache. “Are you really planning on leaving without telling me?”

“I was going to tell you but you were busy with the princess.” Oh my god, she didn’t sound jealous, did she?

“You sound jealous, (Y/N).” Oh my god, she did!

“Shut up.” Byron laughed at that, his thumb now caressing her slightly parted lips in a manner that would only be considered sensual, causing her to blush. He smirked.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Byron said which had her eyes widening once more. “I know it had always been your dream to go to that school and I won’t stop you but you need to know my real feelings for you. I love you, not as a friend, but as a man loves a woman.”

“Byron…” Tears began falling down her cheeks at his words which had Byron panicking in an instant. “You idiot. What about (P/N)?”

“What about her?” Byron asked back as he wiped her tears away with his fingers. She shot him a glare which made him chuckle lightly. “Sorry, sorry. The bureaucrats have been pushing me to ask the hand of the princess of Wysteria for marriage-”

“I know,” she said, cutting him off. She smiled at him weakly when he looked at her in surprise. “I was there outside your office last Sunday and overheard you talking.”

“So you were eavesdropping,” he said which earned him a pinch on the side. “I did try to get to know (P/N) but I found out early on that she wasn’t the one for me. Capable as a ruler I am, I’m not really that good when it comes to romance.”

“Yes, you’re not.” She giggled when he arched an eyebrow at her.

“And I thought I was fine with anyone until I was getting to know the princess,” Byron continued as if she didn’t interrupt him. “While I was showing her around Stein, all I could think of was you. I have memories of you all around Stein and I found myself picturing out a life with you as my queen.” Then as if on cue, he dropped on one knee in front of her, causing her heart to do somersaults. “(F/N) (L/N), I know this is all too sudden but will you consider spending your whole life with me? I know I do and I love you. Will you do the honour of marrying me and be my queen?”

“Yes,” was all (Y/N) could say for she still couldn’t believe that all of this was happening.

Byron’s visible grey eye twinkled for a moment as he pulled something from his pocket and placed it on her finger. She checked it and saw that it was his mother’s, the late queen’s, engagement ring. She knew, from the stories that Byron shared, that the ring had been handed down from generation to generation and given to the next queen.

“It’s beautiful,” she said with a smile as she stared at her finger, the jewellery glittering.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said which made her blush again. He chuckled for a moment before he turned serious. “Hey, you haven’t said it back.”

“Said back what?” she asked innocently. She knew what he meant but decided to tease him a bit. She giggled when Byron growled softly. “You’re adorable, Byron Wagner.” Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on the tips of her toes so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. “And I love you, too.”

“I love you more,” was all Byron said before his lips came crashing down on hers. His left arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand cupped the back of her head to pull her closer as their tongues intertwined. It wasn’t her first kiss but she never would’ve thought that a kiss from the one she loved would blow her mind away like this one.

They were both breathless when they parted. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. “You know, Nico is in love with (P/N).”

“I know,” Byron replied, his nose skimming her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo. He smiled. “(P/N) is in love with him, too.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.”


End file.
